


Die Happy

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: “It’s not a competition!” “Like hell it isn’t.”





	Die Happy

“Hey babe,” Seth said, sliding onto the barstool next to me. “You look amazing.”

I looked down at the sparkly silver dress I wore, riding high on my thighs. The entire roster was at a bar not too far from the arena to celebrate the last show of 2016 and I wanted to look good. Of course, the longer I spent here the more I wanted to just be at home. This year had been stressful to say the least, and I couldn’t wait to relax for a few days before starting the new year off on the road.

“Thank you,” I blushed, taking a sip of my drink.

“Hey love, Seth bothering you?” Noam asked, standing next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

“If anyone is bothering her, it’s you,” Seth glared.

Noam just smiled, sliding even closer to me. “She doesn’t seem too bothered.”

I sighed, standing up from my barstool, shoving past the two of them. “This night was supposed to be fun and relaxing. You two having a pissing contest over me is neither fun nor relaxing,” I snarled. “So if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading to the hotel.” With that, I turned on my heel, stomping through the bar to the door.

Seth has always been flirty with me, something I assumed was just part of who he was. When Noam made his debut, he was just as flirty with me as Seth was. As time progressed, the two of them got flirtier and flirtier, shooting snide remarks at each other whenever they could. It was flattering for a while, but at this point I was exhausted. I didn’t want to deal with it anymore, especially not on the night before I got to go home for a little bit of relaxation time.

Of course, that’s not to say I didn’t have my own feelings towards the two of them. But I wasn’t even sure which one I liked more than the other, which one, if either, I should approach with my feelings. I didn’t want to let one of them down, but I was tired of not being with either of them, at the same time. Yet another reason I couldn’t wait to go home for a little bit. Maybe at home I could clear my head, really assess my feelings.

My thoughts swirled through my head the entire trek to the hotel and up to my room. Thinking about everything just made me grumpier and I just wanted to go to sleep, hoping the night would pass quickly. However, I know my luck. I knew it wouldn’t work out like that.

First of all, I couldn’t get the zipper to my dress undone. It was stuck in a weird part of my back, completely unreachable. I struggled with it for a while, seriously considering sleeping in said dress when I heard a knock on the door.

“Yes?” I sighed, swinging the door open. On the other side stood Noam, hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“I just wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been acting since I made my debut,” he said, face serious.

“It’s fine, Noam,” I dismissed, sighing again.

“No, it’s not. But it’ll be different come the new year,” he promised.

“I appreciate it,” I told him, shooting him a small smile.

“No problem. Have a good night.” He turned with a wave of his hand, walking down the hallway.

I let him go, turning back to my room before I remembered my zipper debacle. “Noam!” I called, poking my head out of the door.

“Yeah, love?” he asked, turning back to me.

“Can you help me get my zipper undone?” I asked, cheeks turning red.

“Um, sure,” he said, coming back to my door. I turned my back to him, one of his hands resting on the small of my back as the other pulled on my zipper. When it was free, his hands left my skin as he let out a small cough.

“Thank you,” I whispered, turning back to him.

He opened his mouth to say something as Seth appeared, arms crossed over his chest. “Well, well, well, what do we have here?” he sneered, staring from me to Noam.

“Noam came to apologize for being a jerk,” I answered, mirroring Seth’s stance.

“Looks like he did more than that,” Seth laughed, gesturing to the odd way my dress hung on my body.

“Seth, listen, I don’t have time for this childishness, okay? I just want to go to sleep and forget about all of these weird feelings,” I told him, moving to close the door. Two hands caught it as it swung to the frame, urging it back open.

“Feelings?” Noam asked, head cocked to the side.

“Nope!” I squealed, cheeks flushing again as I moved to close the door once more.

“What feelings?” Seth asked as he and Noam opened the door once more.

“You really wanna know?” I asked, running a hand through my hair. Noam and Seth looked at each other before turning back to me, nodding. “The two of you have been killing me for months! And I thought I just had a bit of a crush but these feelings are weird and more than a crush but I feel the same way about both of you. And I need to relax and think about what is happening in my brain and I can’t do that with the both of you showering me in compliments and fighting with each other over me!”

All three of us stared at each other, my chest rising and falling harshly after my rant. “What if we helped you?” Noam asked, taking a step into my room.

“Helped me?” I repeated, stepping back as he continued forward.

“Let us help you understand your feelings,” Seth said, closing the door as he stepped into the room.

“Listen, I don’t-“ I began, cut off by Noam’s lips touching mine. His kiss was soft and gentle, hands falling gently to my waist.

“Let us help you, love,” he whispered against my lips, trailing kisses from the corner of my mouth to my jaw.

“Come on, baby, I promise it’ll be worth it,” Seth said, coming to stand behind me. His hands trailed up and down my exposed back, his mouth falling to my shoulder.

“What do you say, love?” Noam asked, pulling away from my neck.

“Yes,” I breathed shakily. I had barely gotten the word out when Noam’s hands were pulling the straps of my dress down my arms and Seth’s hands were shoving my dress down my body.

“Fuck,” Noam groaned, looking down at me, clad now only in my black lace underwear. I felt Seth’s hands knead the flesh of my ass before Noam was on me again, lips pressed harshly against mine. His kiss deepened and he moved us backwards, past Seth, until I fell back against the bed in the center of the room.

Seth scoffed as Noam pulled my underwear down my legs slowly, trailing kisses in their wake. When Seth kneeled on the bed beside me, claiming my lips in a hungry kiss while his hands kneaded my breasts, fingers plucking and pinching at my nipples, Noam settled down between my spread legs. At the first feel of his tongue on my slit, I moaned, hips jerking. I felt Noam chuckle against my skin, tongue circling my clit quickly. Not to be outdone, Seth moved his lips down my body, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking hard, still tweaking the other with his fingers. I tangled one hand in Seth’s hair, the other gripping Noam as he closed his mouth around my clit in its entirety, quickening the pace of his tongue.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come,” I gasped, arching my body towards the two men with me.

“Come on, love. I want to taste you,” Noam growled, sucking even harder on my clit. When his teeth brushed against my clit, I was done for. I came with a loud shout, tightening my grip on both Noam and Seth. I could feel Noam smile against my skin as he licked up all my slick before sitting up, staring at me with a huge smile on his face.

“My turn,” Seth growled, moving to take Noam’s spot on the bed. Noam rolled his eyes at him before standing, removing his shirt and pants before taking the spot Seth had just vacated.

Seth gave me next to no time to recover from my previous orgasm, pressing a kiss to my clit almost as soon as he had settled himself into position. My hips jerked up, a soft whine leaving my throat. One of Seth’s arms was thrown across my hips, holding them steady, while he used his free hand to part my folds. Noam was kissing and sucking on my neck as Seth pushed one finger into me, hooking it expertly as his tongue danced along my clit. When he pushed a second finger into me, pumping them both in time with his tongue, it was almost too much.

“Seth,” I whined, arching my hips into him.

Noam doubled his efforts at my neck, nipping at the juncture of my shoulder. I yelped at the sensation, his tongue languidly rolling over the marks I’m sure he left behind. Seth increased his pace with his fingers and tongue, moving them quicker than I thought possible. I tangled both hands in his hair, arching my back off the bed as I came for a second time all over Seth’s fingers.

Seth removed his fingers from my pussy, slowly inserting them into his mouth, eyes staring straight at me. He licked them clean, smirking down at me before standing to rid himself of his clothes. Noam finally removed himself from my neck and what I was sure were light pink and red marks all over it and my shoulder, shoving his boxers to his feet, throwing them on the floor.

My cheeks flushed as he got on his knees, next to my head, my hand automatically reaching out for his hard length. I stroked him softly and he groaned, throwing his head back. When Seth moaned from the foot of the bed, I moved my eyes from Noam’s hard length in my hand to Seth. He was sitting on his knees between my legs, cock in hand, stroking slowly as he watched me. I kept eye contact with him as I moved my mouth towards Noam’s dick, tongue reaching out to lap at the head slowly, collecting the precum that had collected there.

“Fuck,” Seth groaned, stroking his cock faster.

I smiled at him before opening my mouth and taking Noam’s dick as far as it could go. Noam growled, hand tightening in my hair as he helped guide my movements. “This mouth, love, will be the death of me,” he groaned as my tongue swirled around his cock.

I moaned around his length as Seth brushed the head of his cock against my pussy once, twice, and then thrusting into me in one swift movement. “Jesus fuck,” he groaned, pressing his forehead to the center of my chest. He pressed one sweet kiss there before thrusting into me, throwing one of my legs over his shoulder.

“I bet she takes your cock like a fucking champ,” Noam growled, hips moving to meet my mouth.

“She’s perfect, but you know that,” Seth replied, quickening his thrusts.

“Hell yeah, I do,” Noam agreed, increasing the pace of his thrusts to match Seth’s. The two of them were in perfect sync, thrusting into me with reckless abandon. There was a continuous moan leaving my mouth, sending vibrations all around Noam’s cock.

“You gotta come before we do, baby,” Seth told me, licking the pad of his thumb before bringing it to my clit. I was still overly sensitive from my two previous orgasms and with the pressure of his thumb on my clit added to the just-right thrusts, I was coming undone around him in no time. Noam came right after, aided by the moans I was letting out around his dick. Not long after, Seth’s hips stuttered and he came with a hoarse shout.

I lay in bed, trying to catch my breathing as Seth pulled out and he and Noam flanked me on the mattress. It was silent for a moment before Noam spoke out. “I bet I could fuck you better than he could.”

“You fucking wish,” Seth snapped.

“Let’s see then, shall we?” Noam shot back at him, moving as if to get up.

I fought against the absolute jelly that my legs were made of to stand up from the bed, clutching onto the footboard. The two men on the bed immediately turned to face me, dropping the stare off they were just engaged in.

“Excuse me? First of all, I need recovery time, thank you very much. And it’s not a competition!” I said, hands on my hips as I stared the men down.

I didn’t miss the glance the two shared before they turned their full attention back to me. “Like hell it isn’t,” they replied at the same time, both reaching for me to pull me back into the bed with them.

I was fairly certain at this point that these two men would be the death of me. But at least I would die happy.


End file.
